1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a hydraulic braking pressure for a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, hydraulic braking pressure usable for a vehicle is controlled such that hydraulic pressure output from a master cylinder in dependence on an extent of depression of a brake pedal is fed to brake units via a hydraulic type hydraulic braking pressure controlling apparatus, as disclosed, e.g. in an official gazette of Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model NO. 77068/1987.
However, the above mentioned conventional apparatus has drawbacks because it is complicated in structure and precise control can only be achieved with a lot of difficulty.